Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{-4})(6^{8}))^{5}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 6^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{-4})(6^{8}))^{5} = (5^{(-4)(5)})(6^{(8)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-4})(6^{8}))^{5}} = 5^{-20} \times 6^{40}} $